the_return_to_freddys_2fandomcom-20200213-history
Golden Lockjaw
Golden Lockjaw is an Easter egg yet important character in The Return to Freddy's 4. Appearance Golden Lockjaw is the same model as Lockjaw in The Return To Freddy's 4, except he is colored dark yellow, has no eyes, and has wires sticking out in different places than the wires on Lockjaw. He is seen in the same position as "Golden Freddy" Behavior Golden Lockjaw will occasionally appear in a slumped position at the left of the office, making an eerie moaning sound. He is harmless to the player and will go away if the player looks right and pulls the steam lever. At the end of Night 6, if the player reaches 6 AM, rather than getting the normal 6 AM clock chime, Golden Lockjaw will appear standing at the left of the office with his arm reaching towards the player. The lights will flicker and the garble noise will play, like when Lockjaw or Freddy is in the office. After a little while, he will jumpscare the player. His jumpscare animation consists of him turning upright and lunging at the player. Once the jumpscare animation has ended, the screen will freeze, make a glitching noise, and flash gray static. After a little while, it will go quiet and fade to dark red static, where it will slowly display a message from BFP. In the Minigames In the Night 5 minigame, you play as the Purple Guy wandering the building from the third game. After a while of wandering, you will find a room containing Golden Lockjaw's suit, the green jester, and the child that possessed Lockjaw hanging by a hook, bleeding and crying. The green jester will walk towards the other side of the room, but slip on what appears to be a piece of paper. He will fall inside the Golden Lockjaw suit and look around for a few seconds. Blood will then appear on the suit, and it will begin twitching, indicating that the spring locks released and the green jester was crushed within the suit, similar to how the tortured child was crushed inside the Lockjaw suit in the third game in an attempt to hide from Shadow Lockjaw. In a secret death minigame called "Golden Family", you can play as Golden Lockjaw next to Golden Freddy and Springtrap on the show stage. Leaving the stage leads you to a room with an exit and one dead crying child. Trivia *In Nightmare fuel, Golden Lockjaw has no name. *Another odd thing in Nightmare Fuel is how the info about him shows random symbols, and the letters there spell BLOODTHIRSTY FOR CHILDREN. *There are several hidden images of Golden Lockjaw, including him sitting in a slumped position and him standing in a hallway. *Similar to the Legend animatronic, Golden Lockjaw has 4 fingers and 3 toes. *There are 3 hidden images of Lockjaw in the game. *One shows Golden Lockjaw in a slumped position under a spot light. *Another shows Golden Lockjaw in a hallway near Foxy's suit. *The final one shows some arcade games knocked over, and Golden Lockjaw climbing up using one. *Golden Lockjaw uses Lockjaw's model, only without eyes. Videos Gallery The return to freddy s 4 golden lockjaws v2 png by thesitcixd-d8tu0vi.png|Golden Lockjaw in office. Output GCizcm.gif|Golden Lockjaw's jumpscare. Omg golden lockjaw.jpg|Golden Lockjaw in the office. strange.PNG|The odd text shown in Nightmare Fuel. Counting the words will spell "BLOOD THIRSTY FOR CHILDREN". Easter Egg TRTF4.PNG|A secret image in TRTF4 showing what looks like Golden Lockjaw. Lockjaw cam?.jpg|Golden Lockjaw climbing onto some knocked down arcade games. Category:The Return to Freddy's 4 Category:Animatronics